Fenton Ghost MindReader
by Pii
Summary: Jack and Maddie made a new invention called Ghost Mind-Reader. Will Danny's secret revealed? Oneshot. R&R please! Sorry bad grammar.
1. Fenton Ghost MindReader

_Hi there Pii's here with a random-weird-and-with-reveal-one-shot! Since I am bored and this idea come to my mind :P __sorry bad grammar__, but review please x3_

_Oh wait, Read and Review please? Thanks x3_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

This morning, Jack and Maddie Fenton done another invention. Danny just walk downstairs when his parents show him their new ghost-invention.

"Look at this, Danny!" Jack show Danny the new ghost-invention. It looks like a mobile phone, or whatever it is. But it got screen, antennae, and some weird-looking buttons. Danny looking at the invention, quickly stepped back.

"Uh, dad… what's that?" ask Danny, he is scared.

"This called _Fenton Ghost Mind-Reader_! This Ghost Mind-Reader can tell what inside ghosts' mind!" said Jack excited.

"That's really great, doesn't it, Danny? With this we can show the world what's Phantom's evil plans all this time!" said Maddie.

"Then finally we can rip him apart molecule by molecule!" said Jack.

"Uh, yeah… right…" said Danny, who still scared.

"You're just in time we're about to turn it on!" said Jack, now Danny's trembling. Jack turn on the device, the screen start locating ghost nearby.

"Uh,…" Danny not say anything, he shake in nervous. Then the Ghost Mind-Reader speaking.

"_This is bad I must get outta here!"_

Jack and Maddie looking each other. "Ha! See? It works!"

"_If they know I am a ghost they'll rip me apart molecule by molecule!" _said the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"You heard that? Ghost's nearby! But, wait. Where's the ghost?" Jack wondered. Danny sighed in relief.

"_Whew, glad they don't put a tracker inside that thing. I will be doomed!" _said the Ghost Mind-Reader.

Jack and Maddie raise their eyebrows. "That's right! I will add it right away!" Danny slap his face.

"_Oh, crap! Why I told them! I must get outta here!"_ said the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"Uh, I need to go to school now. Bye!" Danny quickly run away from his parents who looking at him. Jack still hold the Ghost Mind-Reader. _"Wonder if I will be late for school…"_

"Weird. Ghost go to school?" ask Jack.

* * *

Danny go to school, talking with Sam and Tucker. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" ask Tucker.

"My parents invented a new device called Ghost Mind-Reader. This' bad, they'll find out I am half-ghost!" said Danny.

"Then, you must be careful with what you're thinking." Said Sam. The three continue walking to their class.

"Fenturrrrddd!!!" Dash run towards Danny. Danny groaned, Dash start bullying him again. Dash put Danny into his locker then left him. Tucker and Sam open the locker for Danny. "Dude, this gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, I know." Danny groaned.

After the school, Danny go home. Jazz want to stay in the library, Danny guessed nobody will save him from his parents' invention. Danny go to the lab, and found his parents there. Add the tracker to the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"Hey there Danny! We added the ghost tracker to the device!" Jack grins.

"Uh,… that's great." Said Danny, making a small fake chuckle.

"We will test this thing soon." Said Maddie.

"Now I will go for the fudge!" said Jack, Jack run left the lab and go to the kitchen.

"Now, see you Danny." Maddie left the lab.

Danny pick up the Ghost Mind-Reader. He wondered if the tracker will works. Then he turned it on. But suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny turned around, still with Ghost Mind-Reader at his hand.

"BEWARE!!!!" so that's the Box Ghost. "I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny groaned, "And you said that billion times!" suddenly the Ghost Mind-Reader start to speak.

"_Fear me?"_

Danny looking at the Ghost Mind-Reader. Fear Me? This just like the Ghost Gabber back then, but this is the mind. Danny looking at the Box Ghost then he start to shout "Goin' Ghost!" Two blue rings appear on his chest, turn Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. Then the Fenton Ghost Mind-Reader speak again.

"_I wonder if he can say something other than BEWARE"_ said the Ghost Mind-Reader. Box Ghost looking at Danny and that device. "What?" ask the Box Ghost.

"I will finish you off" said Danny, he open the thermos and suck Box Ghost inside. _"Piece a cake" _said the Ghost Mind-Reader. "Right!" said Danny. Suddenly Danny snapped of it, "Hey, this Ghost Mind-Reader talking about my mind. Why I am talking to myself?"

"_Why I am talking to myself?" _Danny close the thermos, then Jack and Maddie rushed to the lab. They want to try the Ghost Mind-Reader, but they saw Phantom already hold it. "!!!"

Jack and Maddie pull their weapons. "Uh,… boo?" ask Danny.

"_They'll kill me"_ said the Mind-Reader. Danny raise his eyebrows.

"Hey! It works!" said Jack happily. "But I'm not sure with the tracker."

"Die, Phantom! And what're you doing with my invention?!" ask Maddie.

"Uh, wait! I am not doing anything!" Danny explained, the Ghost Mind-Reader speak again, _"What the- I am doomed! Now they'll rip me apart molecule by molecule!"_

"Ha! You see that? You see that Madds?" Jack yelled happily since Phantom's scared.

Suddenly there's a boom, causing a big hole in the wall.

"_What's that?!"_ said the Ghost Mind-Reader. The smoke gone then it reveals, Skulker. "Hello, whelp!" Danny surprised, but then again the Ghost Mind-Reader speak.

"_I will get his head on my room this time, then I can study purple-backed gorilla"_

Danny looking at the device, then looking at Skulker. "Wait. What?"

Danny start laughing. "You still want to study that thing?!!!" Danny can't help rolling on the floor, he dropped the Ghost Mind-Reader right away. "What? OF course I'm not going to-"

"_I will date Ember McLain after that, but if only she accept me"_

Danny still burst in laugh, Skulker getting angry. Danny wake up and wipe his tears. "Man, that's really funny!"

"What?!"

"Nothing." Then Danny start firing some ecto-beams causing Skulker fell outside, Danny floated up and charge his arms with glowing-green plasms. "Let's see if you can do that"

"What? Of course I-… wait a minute, you mean the date or the head hang?" ask Skulker.

"Both!" Danny shot another beams and he open the thermos, it is rare how he can beat Skulker so easily, he quickly close the thermos after that.

"This' done… now-" Danny turned back, surprised seeing the 2 ecto-guns pointing at him, they're his parents and his dad hold the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"_How could I forgot about them?"_

Danny stepped back, the guns still pointing on him, he fell on the ground. "Now, Phantom! We will find out your secret!"

"What? What secret?!" ask Danny.

"_This is bad they'll find out my secret!" _said the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"So you have a secret huh?" ask Jack.

"No I am n-" Danny stopped when the Ghost Mind-Reader say _"What I'm gonna do!? They'll find out my secret!"_

Jack and Maddie looking each other than glaring at Danny. "Oh, Crap."

"_Crap, try think another thing Danny. Like Sam told you"_ said the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"Sam?" ask Maddie. "Sam is Danny's friend? Oh no! He overshade her!"

"_No, I am not. Sigh, why I must into this situation?"_

"I am not-" Jack and Maddie's gun pointing at Danny, more closer. _"Crap"_

"Now we will find out your secret! So what's your secret?! You have an evil plan!" said Jack.

"I'm not hiding any-" Danny's words stopped, again the Ghost Mind-Reader read his mind _"Except for the fact that I am half ghost"_

Danny, Maddie, and Jack shocked. "Why I must thinking of that? I spoil my own secret!"

"_Why I must thinking of that? I spoil my own secret!"_

"S…so… Phantom, you're half ghost?!" ask Maddie.

"Uh,…." Danny not answering, then looking at the device. _"Now how to explain that, if only I can get outta here fast, fast, fast,…. Why Jazz must be in the library right now????"_

The two Fentons gasped right away. "What you did to our daughter?"

"What? I am not doing anything!" said Danny. _"Now what I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do!"_

Danny shaking, he is very scared with his parents.

"_Great, now they'll caught me, and do some painful experiments with me."_ The Ghost Mind-Reader said.

Maddie looking at the Ghost Mind-Reader then looking at Danny. "Tell us, everything. Phantom!" said Maddie.

"_What? What I'm gonna say? They'll hate me if they know everything. Great, Fenton. You can't escape now…"_

"Off course we already hate you…!" said Jack, but then Jack and Maddie reliaze something. "Fenton?"

"We can't escape?" Maddie wondered.

"I-I… I can explain…!!!" Said Danny. _"How to explain all of this? Let's just say 'I am Danny Phantom, half ghost half human hybrid, half dead half alive. I got two weird parents who involved in ghost hunting and one day they make a portal-thing. I accidently pressed the on button and I turned into a half-ghost.'"_

Danny looking at the device. "Great, you small little device who ruined my life."

Jack and Maddie looking each other, then Danny stands up. They pointing the guns at him.

"No, wait. Please put down the guns." Said Danny. Then he took a deep breath. "I will tell you."

Two blue rings appear from his chest, change his look from Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton. He took another deep breath and say, "…Hi Mom,… Dad…" with a little scared-smile on his face. The two Fentons shocked they dropped the ecto-guns. Danny looking at them, he is scared.

"_Great, now they will rip you apart molecule by molecule"_

"Uh… let's just say, you make a ghost portal, then I walk inside it, and press the 'on' button, causing I turned into half-ghost…?" Danny chuckled a little. His parents can't say a thing but their eye widen. Danny gulped as he stepped back. "uh…"

"_No! That faces! They hate me! No way! They'll kick me out from the house!!!" _said Ghost Mind-Reader. Danny looking at the Ghost Mind-Reader, then looking at his parents. "…"

"I-… I am sorry I not tell you…" said Danny. "Now you guys hate me,… I guess I'll go-"

"Wait, Son!" Jack stopped Danny. "huh?"

"We're… we're… we're accepting you off course we are…" said Jack.

"Y…Yeah… no matter who you are… half ghost or not… you're still our Danny…" said Maddie.

"You guys,… really not mad at me?" ask Danny.

"Oh, come on Danny boy. You're our son! And our little hero!" said Jack. Jack and Maddie hugged Danny. "Thanks Mom,… Dad…"

"_So they not going to rip me apart molecule by molecule?"_ the Ghost Mind-Reader broke the scene. Danny, Jack, and Maddie stop their hugging, then looking at the Ghost Mind-Reader. Then Jack looking at Danny. "Uh… you know, Son… we're not going to do that…" said Jack.

"Yeah Danny, we're not going to hurting you" said Maddie.

"Thanks again, Mom! Dad…!" said Danny happily.

"Now, let's back to home" said Maddie. They walk back to the house. Then Jack grin and ask Danny.

"Uh, can we test our inventions on you, Son?" Danny looking at his dad, then raise his eyebrows. Not answer him, but the Ghost Mind-Reader said, _"That's same with 'bad'!"_

* * *

_Haha, enjoy it guys? Sorry it kinda suck! Mm, must I do sequal about the other ghosts' mind? Maybe Vlad's mind. Sorry for the bad grammar, review please?_


	2. Bonus : Ghosts' Mind

_Hi there welcome to the bonus from Fenton Ghost Mind-Reader! Enjoy the bonus chap! It just a short sequel hope you enjoy it! Still sorry for the grammar! ~Pii_

After get his parents' permission to play with the Fenton Ghost Mind-Reader, Danny flew to the Ghost Zone. He already told Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to watch out the news, because he's going to Vlad's castle via Ghost Zone. Of course Danny's friends can't imagine what will happened with that fruitloop. They want to come with Danny as well but Danny not let them, it's one of his over-protective.

Danny flew trough the Ghost Zone, then he see Johny 13 and Kitty.

"Kitten I love you. You know that I always love you" said Johny.

"Lie!!!" said Kitty, cross her hands.

"I am not lying!"

Danny looking at them, still with the Ghost Mind-Reader on hand. "What's wrong? You two not trying to make troubles right?" ask Danny.

"Of course not! I need to dealing with my Kitten, she don't want to believe me I not lied!" said Johny.

"You lied!!!" Kitty yelled.

Suddenly the Ghost Mind-Reader speak, _"I like Jazz more than her, Kitty really annoy me every time she angry at me!"_ Danny and Kitty shocked, Johny stepped back. "Uh… I mean…"

"_She's cute and sweet. More than Kitty"_

"What… Youuuu"

"Get away from my sister!!!"

Danny and Kitty unleash their fury on the poor Johny. "Noooo girls why you must fighting over me!!!"

"I am not a girl!" said Danny. **Insert funny music here just to make things more funnier.**

Danny continue flying, then he see the Lunch Lady with a tray of cookies. "Want cookies, darling? No. That's not right. Want cookies?" the Lunch Lady talk to… herself? Why she doing that? Danny landed.

"Who you're talking to?" ask Danny.

"Uh, it's nothing. Want cookie?" ask Lunch Lady, show the tray of cookies. But the Ghost Mind-Reader broke the silence! _"I want to give it to my dear Box Ghost"_

Lunch Lady surprised. "Huh?"

"_I love that Box Ghost trough he is small and stupid. But I like him so much I wonder if he can love me back."_

"Why it can read my thoughts!??? Youuuu!!!!" Lunch Lady turned into meat monster. "uh… actually… you will get a daughter named Box Lunch in the future, but I don't really know. BYEEE!!!" Danny fly away before Lunch Lady turned back into herself and say, "Huh? What? Yay! I am going to married with Box Ghost!"

Danny fly again then a beam appear, almost shot him. "Whoa! What's that?!"

"Miss me whelp?!" Skulker coming towards him.

"Skulker! What do you want now?! And…" Danny notice he just pass the Skulker Island. "Right."

"You messed up with the small weird device last time now I'm going to get your pelt!" Skulker about to fire, and Danny close his eyes. Then a voice come from behind, "What's it, Skulker?"

Skulker turned back, and Danny open his eyes. "Huh?"

"Oh, that's Dipstick. Long time no see Dipstick." Said Ember McLain.

"Oh, it's you." Danny stopped. "What do you want I just passing by!"

"I just going to meet Skulker, no big offence." Said Ember, but the Ghost Mind-Reader, again…

"_Oh this' just perfect. I just looking after Dipstick and he's here! I really must tell him that I love him!"_

Danny, Skulker, and Ember shocked. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It's that device again! It read minds!" said Skulker.

"WHAT?!" Ember yelled, then she looking at the Ghost Mind-Reader.

"_No! This machine told him about my secret! I really love him! I really really love him!"_

Danny blushed, "excuse me…" Danny fly away from Ember, who blushing too and Skulker who got a heartbreak. "NOOOO WAIT!!!" Ember yelled. _"I love you"_ said the Mind-Reader. Danny just fly away with a blushing face.

"Great." Said Ember, she looking at Skulker who keep silent. "Why you're so silent?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Skulker fly away as he lost his love, **insert funny music here.**

Danny fly again, "Man! I can't believe that! Ember loves me!"

"_Ember loves me! Ember loves me!"_ said the Mind-Reader. Danny sighed when it just read his mind, suddenly Danny noticed he arrived at Walker's Prison.

"No… I need to get outta here." Said Danny, but too late Walker and his guards got him. "Ghost Child! This time you can't escape anymore! And you bring a human-world item with you!"

"Oh no…" he muttered.

---Danny captured, they bring him to Walker.

"Well, hello there. You will go to my cell for another 1000 years?" ask Walker.

"Walker! Leave me alone!" Danny struggling.

"No use. And what with that real-world item? You broke the rules again!" said Walker.

"Rules, Rules, Rules in your mind! Can you think of anything else?" ask Danny.

"Of course. I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and executioner." Said Walker. "Now what item you got here?" Walker grab the Ghost Mind-Reader. "Walker, NO!"

"Huh?" ask Walker when the Ghost Mind-Reader start reading his mind, _"I really like Real World items like Bikini and Beach Ball. If only they can bring every Real World items for me more often"_

"WHAT?!"

Danny quiet, "So you take every items for collections?" ask Danny.

"NO! Why I must-" Walker paused by the Mind-Reader, _"I must say I made the rules so they can look at me as a strong ghost but I made it for fun!"_

Danny rolled his eyes, "Uh, guards?"

Guards start capture their own 'judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and executioner'. Danny got the device back, and got his way outside.

Danny continue to fly off when he saw Technus. "I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY-"

"…and the things with a long-name" Danny rolled his eyes. "No! Right! What's that thing on your hand!?" ask Technus.

"_I like internet these days! I love seeing naked pictures and naked videos! Ohhh they just really goooodddd"_

"What?! What's that?!" ask Technus. Danny raised his eyebrows. "Gross!" he exclaimed.

"_I like it when they got pictures I will paint over it with paint brush! But it also nice without clothes!!!"_

"Dude, you're… crazy…" said Danny.

"NO! Why it can read my minds?!!!" Technus screamed.

"_Oh I like to see pictures of cute little teddy bears! Pink, blue, green, oh I also love this song 'I love you, you love me,…'"_

Danny start to getting... sick, yeah… sick.

"NO! WHY!!! WHY?!!!!" Technus fly away because that thing read his every mind. The device keep singing. _"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"_

Danny raised his eyebrows while looking at that machine. Really, who's mind on the Mind-Reader?

Finally Danny arrived at Vlad's castle. Vlad is in his room. Danny turned invisible and intangibility to Vlad's room. Vlad is whistling, then the Ghost Mind-Reader start speaking, Vlad seems surprised.

"_I love Maddie, my cat, and Maddie, my love!"_

Vlad turned around. "What's that?!!!"

"_I just going to get my bowl of fruitloop after this!"_

"WHAT?! Who's there?!" Vlad looking around but not found anything. "DANIEL!?!!!"

"_It must be Daniel's doing! Where's that little badger now?!"_

Danny chuckled, then become visible. "What's that uncie Vlad?"

"DANIEL! You! You….!!!" Vlad pointing at Danny who fly to the window. "Ooooohhhh" Vlad turned into Plasmius then go outside. "Where's he now?!"

Around him, there's the news reporter, pointing cameras on him. "Uh-oh"

"_I hate Jack. I love Maddie. I name my cat after her, I like fruitloop. I am Vlad Master a k a Vlad Plasmius I will rule the world!"_

"Wait?! What's that?!" Vlad wonder, looking left and right. "You're under arrest!!!" said one of GIW. "What?! Why I must-"

"You're being questioned! And experiments! Lots of painful experiments!"

"NO way! Why I must-"

"Because you're a half-ghost!"

"NO! NO WAY! DANIEL! WHERE'S HE?!" Vlad searching for Danny, Danny become visible. "Boo…?"

"_I am a half-ghost! Wait, I love Maddie! I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"_

"Butter Biscuits!" GiW took away Vlad for experiments, leaving Danny alone with the TV reporters who videoing him. "So, Danny Phantom. You make a big news here that half-ghosts are exsist! We will search for infos of this hybrid! Do you know what other half ghost?" ask the woman from the TV crew.

"Haha, uuuh I don't know. I don't know other halfa than him and---… I might know one more. I mean I know but,… one is enough for the tests right?" ask Danny, holding his neck.

"Right! Thank you!" the woman set off. Danny call Jazz, Tucker, and Sam via Fenton Phones. "That was nice!"

"Yeah! You give a big shot! And that I love you song! Dude, you make my stomach growled!" said Tucker.

"Heheh, right. You know what? Uncie Vlad gonna enjoy his days with the tests!" said Danny. He looking at the Fenton Ghost Mind-Reader. "Right?" ask him.

The Mind-Reader answer, _"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"_

So who's thinking of that song?

_Tadah! Done! Enjoy it? Review please :3_


End file.
